


Его девочка

by Dai_Ri



Category: Hot Road (Movie)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP without Porn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri





	Его девочка

Утро щекочет нос лучом, Харуяма чихает и морщится. Сквозь сонную пленку время на часах расплывается, а потом пугает.

— Черт! Проспал!

В ванной он умудряется приложиться о раковину локтем и порезаться, пытаясь одновременно побриться и почистить зубы. И только умывшись, соображает, что, вообще-то, выходной. Хочется смеяться и стукнуть себя по лбу. Хорошо, еще одеться не успел и Казуки не разбудил зазря. Им обоим редко удается как следует выспаться. Работа, учеба и почти семейная жизнь сочетаются так себе. Но они как-то пытаются. Ради этого даже временно отправили Тяку к маме Казуки, где тот теперь активно доказывал, кто в доме хозяин и самый главный кот.

Харуяма возвращается в спальню обреченно. Доспать не получится, это ясно. На завтрак у них вчерашнее карри. И чем заняться?.. Впрочем, ответ приходит почти сразу.

Казуки сладко сопит. Ночнушка ее сбилась, обнажая одну грудь с конусом соска. Харуяма сглатывает и не удерживается — пробегается пальцами, дергает — сосок дрожит как желе. Харуяма, наклонившись, обхватывает губами. На вкус чуть-чуть горько. Но оторваться сложно. Казуки что-то мычит, бурчит, вся становится движением.

— Дай поспать...

— Уже утро, соня, — Харуяма усмехается и цепляет сосок зубами.

Казуки крупно вздрагивает и распахивает глаза.

— И ты свеж и неприлично бодр...

— Успел умыться, — Харуяма дергает Казуки за подмышки, усаживая. Проводит ладонями по телу, кажущемуся таким миниатюрным и хрупким, только попробуй это Казуки сказать — зубы пересчитает. Хотя соблазнительно торчащая грудь добавляет ей женственности и привлекательности, зато темные, спутанные, чуть не рожками стоящие волосы делают Казуки похожей на чертенка. Вот она, его девочка.

— А мне небось не дашь и в туалет сходить, — в голосе Казуки одновременно жалоба и любопытство.

— Не дам.

Харуяма пристраивается между ее ног, задирает ночнушку. Любуется мокрым пятном на трусах с сердечками, прежде чем стянуть их. В чем-то Казуки еще такой ребенок... Но явно уже не в сексе. Половые губы раскрываются навстречу, стоит лишь чуть приподнять и раздвинуть бедра.

— Зубы я тоже успел почистить.

Не самая интимно-располагающая фраза, но Харуяма никогда и не пытался строить из себя романтика. Толку в словах, если нет дела. Казуки охает, когда он припадает и елозит губами по половым губам, пока только смачивая слюной. А потом и пробегаясь языком по складкам. Втягивая и тут же отпуская головку клитора. Казуки дергается, вцепляется Харуяме в плечи. Все нежности она почти всегда сводит на нет. Но сегодня Харуяма настроен решительно.

Он отстраняется, только чтобы пальцами натянуть губы, потеребить их. Казуки стонет со всхлипом, прикрывает себе рот ладонью. И толкается-толкается вверх. Харуяма со смешком ведет языком по малым губам, набухающим с каждой секундой всё больше, втягивает их и будто жует. В нос ударяет тонкий острый запах, хватка пальцев на плечах усиливается. Брови Казуки нахмурены, будто ей больно, но его девочка просто очень-очень сильно себя контролирует, неизбежно проваливаясь в пучину возбуждения.

Харуяма осторожно вводит в Казуки два пальца на полфаланги — внутри ужасно мокро — и надавливает вниз. Бусинка клитора дергается под языком, чувствительная-чувствительная. Харуяма елозит по половым губам лицом, собирая выступившую жидкость. Трет и проталкивает пальцы чуть дальше, сохраняя нажим.

Казуки стонет-воет на одной ноте. И это единственное, о чем получается думать. Харуяма смаргивает. Краски кажутся слишком насыщенными, почти ядовитыми. Всё вокруг слегка кружится. Член давит тяжестью. Харуяма входит в Казуки как можно более бережно и плавно. Та дрожит вся, сжимает его совершенно очумительно, дергается и через несколько глубоких толчков вскрикивает и обмякает. Харуяма позволяет себе еще немного продолжить, прежде чем вытащить член. И кончить, глядя на раскрасневшуюся, расслабленно-соблазнительную Казуки.

— Понравилось? — Харуяма широко ухмыляется.

— Дурак, — Казуки швыряет в него трусы. И очень-очень запоздало поправляет ночнушку. Пытается дуться, но получается откровенно хреново.

Харуяма и бровью не ведет.

— Так как?

— Я не распробовала, — Казуки буркает и соскакивает с кровати. — Нужно... повторить.

Харуяма восхищенно цыкает, провожая Казуки взглядом до дверного проема, где Казуки приостанавливается и полуоборачивается. Вся серьезная и нахохленная. Со следами румянца на щеках.

— И ванна моя на час!

Вот она, его девочка.


End file.
